Closure
by bevT
Summary: WARNING: SERIOUS CONTENT, INCLUDES RAPE SCENE.  Cal and Ria are working late when a crazed gunman with a mission takes them hostage. Will they survive the torture he puts them through or will the trauma prove to be too much for them to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N: WARNING! Very serious subject matter. Contains fairly graphic rape scene. Please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable.**

**Summary: Cal and Ria are working late when a crazed gunman with a mission takes them hostage. Will they survive the torture he puts them through or will the trauma prove to be too much for their relationship to handle?

* * *

**

Closure

Gillian Foster yawned and stretched back in her chair. "Well that's it Cal. I'm done for the night. The rest of these files can wait till morning".

"All right love. I've had about all I can stand too," Cal replied standing and stretching his arms above his head.

Gillian smiled up at him sleepy eyed. She knew he only stayed at work this late to keep her company. He was doing that a lot lately. She had an assumption of why, but she would never ask him or tell him her thoughts on the matter. There were some things they didn't have to say out loud.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Cal," she said, gathering her purse and walking towards his office door, smile still on her face.

"Sleep tight Foster."

Cal thought about walking her to her car, but he didn't want to be any more obvious than he already was. He didn't normally walk Gillian to her car. He normally didn't stay at work half past twelve either. But now that she had a boyfriend, Gillian wasn't around much. Work was the only place Cal ever got to see her so he wanted to make that time last. He felt bad putting a heavier work load on her but, hey, she wasn't complaining. He was sure she was onto him, but still, she didn't say anything.

They never had to say anything.

Gillian snuck a peek over her shoulder at him as she walked through the door and tried to suppress a grin when she caught him staring at her behind. She hoped he didn't notice the grin.

He did.

_Maybe I should walk her to her car_, he thought. Maybe he'd touch her arm and give her a quick peck on the cheek. Maybe she'd turn her head at the last second and he'd catch her lips instead. Maybe she'd melt in his arms and confess her love for him, attack his mouth with hers and beg him to take her right there in the parking lot. Maybe, maybe, maybe… There were always too many maybes and never enough time to think them through. And at least when it came to Gillian, Cal thought things through. Before he could come to resolve his dilemma Gillian would have already gone home, like she had the night before and the night before that.

_Well that's for the best,_ Cal thought or tried to convince himself at least. _She's not single anymore anyway_. He had lost his chance with her. Again.

Cal loved Gillian. Gillian loved Cal. But there never seemed to be a good time for the two to come together. They each had their own reservations about taking their relationship further and always listened to their heads rather than their hearts.

Cal made to put on his jacket, second guessing his decision, when he noticed movement on the surveillance monitor. There was someone in the lab. Was that Torres? What the hell was she still doing here? He maximized the feed of the lab. Torres was now standing completely still and staring at something in the camera's blind spot. There was no need for Cal to analyze her body language or expression. She was clearly terrified.

* * *

**What do you think? Want more? This is my first fic so I would love to see reviews. All are welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cal didn't stop to think and consider options. He acted on instinct. He ran from his office to the lab, busting into whatever await him. In the corner of the room, closest to the door, stood a man with a gun that he quickly pointed at Cal instead of Torres.

"GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND MOTHER FUCKER!"

He obliged the gunman and slowly got down on his knees and put his arms in the air to show he didn't have a weapon, which he now wished he did.

"ALL THE WAY DOWN! KISS THE FLOOR ASSHOLE!"

Cal did as he was told and tried to assess the situation. He wasn't going to risk getting cocky and smart with this guy while Torres' life was at stake. It wasn't a good idea to toy with a raging lunatic that was screaming obscenities and holding a gun to your head.

"I SAID NO COPS! I SAID NO COPS! I OUGHTA KILL YOU NOW BITCH," he screamed and waved the gun back in Torres' face. She gasped and winced when she was back in firing range. Squinting her eyes, she turned her face away. Her fists were clenched in order to instill calm in herself. She was trying very hard to control her emotions in front of this man. That was clear to Cal. But she was paralyzed with fear and he knew he would have to do all the work if they were to get out of this situation alive.

"I'm not a cop. I'm not. I swear." The gun was back in Cal's face.

"SHUT UP! DON'T SPEAK UNLESS I TELL YOU TO! Who are you?"

"My name's Cal Lightman. This is my place and this is my employee you've got here."

The man started to chuckle. It was a terrible, menacing sound. It was unnerving but a good sign none the less. The man knew who Cal was. He was pleased by his presence. Cal could use that to his advantage to at least get Torres out of there.

"You've heard of me? Why don't we take this to my office than. If you have a complaint you can take it up with me directly. No need to bother with this woman."

The man kept chuckling. "Oh no Lightman. I know who your little protégé bitch here is. I have a complaint with the both of you. I wasn't expecting to speak with The Man himself though. This is a pleasant surprise. Changes my plans a bit."

The man finished with a big twisted smile. His eyes bulged out giving him a maddened look. He was extremely excited and had some sick thoughts running through his head. Cal analyzed that and also took the time the man was speaking to figure out where he recognized him from.

"Reading me huh? What does my face tell you? Can you tell what I'm thinking? Tell me, what am I planning to do to you?"

"Well, so far I know you have a grudge towards me and Torres here. That and you're bloody insane."

That got Cal a punch in the head with a hand holding a loaded gun. He was dizzy for a moment but sucked it up and looked at the man again. It was then that he knew who he was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Michael Lane."

"Yes. I'm glad you remember me. Less time for explanation. I take it you know why I'm here?"

It wasn't very long ago. Torres had come to Cal asking for help when her sister got into some trouble. What started out as a case of a teenage delinquent runaway turned into a murder, and then into a burglary ring run by the deputy warden of the Covington Youth Center. The Lightman group had brought down deputy warden Lane. After Cal's testimony, Lane was sentenced to 30 years. Her brother served as a character witness for her, but he needn't have bothered after Cal showed the video of Lane admitting to her crimes in front of the kids from the youth center. Her brother Michael displayed anger that he could barely contain at the trial, especially towards Cal and Torres.

"Revenge. You want revenge."

Lane sighed as if in ecstasy. "Yes Dr. Lightman. I want revenge. You put my sister in prison. She was the only family I had left and you took her away from me. You and Ms. Torres here." He spared Torres a glare. "And I'm going to take everything you love away from you too," Lane took out a crumpled picture of Emily from his pocket and showed it to Cal, "unless you do everything I say."

Cal kept his face unreadable as usual, but inside he was panicking. He knew his heart was racing faster as he looked at the picture of his daughter standing outside her school. His neck must have been pulsating and he wondered if Torres noticed. How long had Lane been staking them out?

It took every bit of strength he had to not attack Lane. He didn't think he had a shot or he would have. Not while Lane had such a good hold of that gun though. He had to protect Torres and play this out safe, as much as he hated doing that.

"What do you think of that Lightman?" Lane sneered at Cal who just stared back. "Get up asshole."

Lane waved the gun over at Torres so Cal would go stand by her. Cal got up and slowly walked to Torres, telling her without words to do whatever Lane said. He would think of a plan when the chance arose. He analyzed her expression. She still looked scared, but there was something else too. Resolve. Torres held her chin up and gave Lane the same blank stare as Cal. He was proud of her. He tried to let her know that with his eyes and hoped they'd make it out of this so he could tell her for real.

Lane looked at Torres. "Just in case you were wondering, the same goes for you too." He held out another picture, this one of Ava. Torres tensed up even more. Cal saw a flicker of something new. Anger. "Do as I say and everything will be just fine." A lie.

Lane held the gun up higher to Torres' head. "I was going to do this part on my own, but the more the merrier. Now that Dr. Lightman is here, it will be a lot more satisfying." His licked his lips and his eyes darkened in an obvious expression. Arousal. It was as Cal feared. He knew what was coming next.

"Take your clothes off."


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: OK guys. It gets pretty heavy for a while starting here. You might get a little squeemish!**

Torres' eyes widened and she stifled a gasp. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't this. But, she did as she was told, with all the dignity she could muster. At first she stared back at Lane, determinedly, but she couldn't stand being under his scrutiny for long.

She wore a tank top with a cropped jacket. The jacket slipped off easily enough, but she felt much more exposed when she had to take off her top. She did this much more slowly, hanging her head in shame. Goose bumps rose on her arms as she lifted it over her head, standing in a black lace bra and pants. Then, she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, sliding them down quickly but with as little movement as possible. Cal knew she had been through this sort of thing before and figured she didn't want to give the sick bastard a show.

Torres stood there in her matching bra and panties looking incredibly out of place next to the two fully clothed men. It wasn't enough for Lane. "All your clothes bitch."

Torres gave Cal a quick look. He couldn't help her.

She held her chin higher and puffed up her chest, showing her inner strength. Lane would have thrived on her tears so she wouldn't give them to him. She undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her panties followed suit, leaving her completely naked. She didn't try to cover herself, waiting for her next order.

"God damn. You are one sexy slut you know that? Get a load of those tits. Look at them Lightman." Cal did, very quickly, and then back at Lane as though bored. Lane welcomed the challenge though and taunted Cal.

"Is this why you hired her Lightman? Got yourself a little treat running around the office? Haven't you wanted to squeeze her tits? Suck those brown nipples on those big perky tits and run your hands down that ass?" He looked Torres in the face for the first time since she started stripping. "Come on slut; give me a better view of that ass."

Torres rolled her eyes and turned in a circle, careful not to look at Cal. She must be embarrassed. Cal hated that she was going through this. He hated that he hadn't thought of something to do yet. He had to wait for Lane to drop his guard so he could grab the gun and gain the upper hand.

"Nice. Soooo nice. Lightman, you look ridiculous next to this hot chick all composed. You must really be trying hard not to salivate. I know you want her. What warm blooded man wouldn't? Torres, help Dr. Lightman get a little more comfortable. His clothes must be awfully restraining."

If looks could kill, Lane would have died a hundred times by now. "I think I can do this myself thanks." Cal started taking off his jacket when Lane cocked his gun. "I thought I told you to do as you are told?"

"Let me," Torres whispered to him in a rush. She started unbuttoning Cal's shirt and gave him a warning look. She slid his shirt down his arms and moved on to his pants.

Cal couldn't believe this was happening. How could he let this happen? He had the best security money could buy. Did Lane spend the whole day hiding out here? How had he managed that? Cal knew he was deflecting. Filling his mind with anything besides what was happening. He knew Torres was doing the same thing. He could see a distant look in her eyes like she wasn't really there. She must have had a lot of practice from when she was molested as a child. It made sense too that she would be having flash backs to those times. Cal hated that undressing him did that to her. He came back to reality when he felt her pull down his boxers. He kicked off his shoes and socks himself and geared up for what was coming next.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you're not hard Lightman. Torres, do something about that."

Torres blinked several times very quickly, looking up at the ceiling as she began to stroke Cal. He jumped slightly at the contact at first. Torres was touching him. He didn't want it to feel good but it did. He was a man and knew it was only natural to get an erection, but he still tried not to. What must Torres think of him? Being able to become aroused at a time like this? With Torres fighting back tears? He was absolutely disgusted with himself. He looked apologetically at Torres, but she wouldn't look at him.

Lane started chuckling again. That sound would forever haunt Cal's dreams he thought, if he got out of this alive. "I knew you wanted her Lightman. You can do better than that Torres. On your knees."

_Oh God no. Not that_, thought Cal. He was going to force Torres to perform oral sex. The experience Cal had with rape victims told him that that could be more traumatizing than actual rape. It was a really intimate thing to do with a lover, not your boss that was twice your age and more like a father to you than anything.

Torres was hesitant a moment too long. "Get on your knees and suck his dick WHORE!"

She jumped as if he had struck her.

She bent down on one knee and then the next, eyes widening when she took in the size of Cal's member. She tentatively stuck out her tongue and lightly licked the head. Cal closed his eyes and tried thinking of something, anything else, but it was no good. Torres' mouth was so hot and wet. Cal would be lying if he said he didn't find Torres attractive. He would never have acted on it of course, but hell, anyone can have their fantasies. This was one of his and it completely sickened him that it was coming to fruition in such a way.

She then took him fully into her mouth.

Poor Torres. He was going to lose his favorite protégé. How could she ever look at him again after this? He was just beginning to establish a real relationship with her too. They had grown close over the past few months, connecting over the ordeal they went through with her sister. Cal got to know a little more about Torres when she opened up to him about her past.

He thought about the night she came over to his place, drunk as a skunk after Ava ran away from Gillian's house. He was furious with her and threw her in the shower to help get her wits back. He winced over the memory of laying his hands on her in anger. She told him he was a good dad and then came on to him. At the time, Cal had a fleeting moment considering letting her kiss him. But he was a good man, as she had said. Until now.

Cal looked down at Torres for the first time since she began going down on him and the sight was unbelievable. Watching his own dick slipping in and out of that mouth was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Her pert red lips slid over his skin, and her teeth grazed over him just enough to elicit the smallest of moans. Cal could hardly stand it and did his best not to jut out his hips and move erratically. He felt that crazed uncontrollable feeling starting to build up. He was going to boil over and cum in her mouth when Lane spoke again. "That's enough."

Cal jumped back from Torres and she stood very quickly, standing like a soldier in line with a composed, slightly frowning face. "Almost enjoyed that a little too much Lightman, you naughty boy. How long have your been fantasizing about that huh?" Cal didn't think it was possible to hate as much as he did.

"We're not here for your pleasure _Doctor_, just mine. Look how ashamed you are. You're practically a rapist you old perv. Taking advantage of poor defenseless young women gets you off does it? What was it like having those hot lips around your cock? I bet that slut's tongue is highly skilled. Can hardly wait for my turn." Torres swallowed, but looked straight ahead as if indifferent.

Lane looked at her now. "It's your turn now sweetie. Dirty Dr. Lightman doesn't deserve to have all the fun now does he? Warm her up Lightman."


	6. Chapter 6

Cal didn't want to touch Torres when she was so vulnerable, but better him than Lane. As much as it pained him, he would take his time with her. As much time as possible if it would keep that sick bastard off of her. There was no telling what degrading things he would do to her or make her do to him. At least Cal would be gentle. However, if Lane had his way with Torres, he probably wouldn't pay as much attention to his gun. He thought about persuading Lane to get on with it and warm Torres up himself, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He wouldn't betray her more than he already had. He turned to Torres.

Cal wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. He tried to convey in that hug how sorry he was, and how much he cared about her. He hated that he was too closed off emotionally to express his feelings to those he loved. Cal regretted not telling Torres how she wasn't just an employee to him anymore. She was something of a daughter to him now. The thought made him sicker.

"That's enough of that," said Lane. "Get a taste of those tits Lightman."

Cal looked at Torres one more time, questioningly. She gave the smallest of forced smiles. "It's ok," she said, "just do it."

She put her hands to the table behind her for support and leaned back. "See that Lightman? Making it easier for you to put your mouth on her, that's what a true whore can't help but do."

Torres closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in deep. Perhaps she was praying for strength. Or perhaps she was just trying not to vomit. Cal bent over her chest, hating himself as he brought a nipple into his mouth. She stood still as he put his hands on her hips to steady himself and began sucking and licking her nipple. He put one hand on her other breast and began to knead and squeeze it. He switched sides when her nipples hardened.

"Oh yeah, she likes that. Those huge tits really are amazing aren't they Lightman?" Cal didn't respond. "Lightman? Answer the question." Cal stopped.

"Yes," he said with a low quiet voice.

"What Lightman? Didn't quite catch that. I want you to say you love sucking her great, big, tits."

"I love sucking her great, big, tits."

"Yeah you do you son of a bitch. But I already knew that. I want you to tell her."

Cal didn't want to get away from Lane anymore. He wanted to tear him apart. He wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp and rip him from limb to limb.

"Lightman?"

He looked up at Torres. "I love sucking your great, big, tits." She looked so sad. Cal also saw pity in her expression. Why would she pity him? She should be disgusted with him just as he was with himself. She should be angry at him, or scared. Torres looked away again. He deserved that. At the very least he deserved that.

There was that chuckle Cal hated. "Good. Now tongue fuck her pussy."

"That's quite enough!" Cal leapt up. Lane shoved the gun in his face. "I wouldn't do that Lightman. It's not good to jump up and surprise someone like that. Especially someone who's pointing a gun at you and is, as you put it, 'bloody insane.' If you don't want to do as you are told, I _could_ finish this now. And then I could go and introduce myself to your daughter. She's at Zoe's house this week right?" Cal's blood boiled. He looked at the gun. Lane had a better grip on it now than ever. Cal had made matters worse. He was really off his game with this guy. "It's your move Lightman. What'll it be?"


	7. Chapter 7

There was no point reasoning with someone who was out of their mind with rage. He couldn't scare Lane with his skills at reading micro expressions. He wouldn't be able to psychoanalyze him. Cal was lucky he wasn't already dead. He didn't know what was going to happen. All he knew for sure was this guy meant business and he wouldn't hesitate to shoot him or Torres on the spot. He was probably going to do that eventually anyway. They had already had enough warnings.

Cal backed up and got down on his knees like Torres had earlier. He slid his hands under her knees and up her outer thighs, holding her hips. She pulled her knees apart, looking like she just wanted to get it over with. Cal was the one who couldn't look at her then. He slowly stuck out his tongue and pushed through her folds, licking her clit. She surprised him when she bucked her hips. He looked up at her. She was flushed with embarrassment and bit her lip. She hunched her shoulders and leaned back further as if she could retreat from their predicament.

"What the fuck was that?" Lane's smile widened. "Well excuse the hell out of me for interrupting. Go on Lightman. I want to see her wiggle some more."

Torres closed her eyes and looked as though she was going to cry. "It's ok love," Cal whispered up to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, slightly shook her head, and sniffled.

Cal was miserable. He hated himself. If he didn't figure out what to do soon, he was going to be forced to rape Torres at gunpoint. He was sure of it. Of all the shit he had gotten into in his life, this was the worst. He had been taken hostage before, had guns shoved in his face, and nearly gotten himself killed countless times. But, nothing was as bad as this. He never had to hurt an innocent person before. Not someone he knew and cared about. Still, he couldn't help being turned on. That's what hurt him the most.

Torres shook under Cal's hands. Whether out of fear or pleasure, he didn't know. He hoped pleasure. She felt so smooth, so soft and, God help him, she tasted so good. Cal ran his tongue up and down her slit. He sucked on her clit, flicked it with his tongue, and lapped at the juices that were flowing from her. She was aroused. He reminded himself it was only natural that she would be. Just like him, she had no choice how her body reacted. She was probably ashamed of herself too. Scared and embarrassed that her boss' mouth was on her most private of places. Wondering how she would ever look at him again.

Cal wanted to distract her from those thoughts. If he was going to have to force himself on her, he would make it as easy for her as possible. He wanted to make her feel good. Cal brought his hand to her pussy and slid a finger inside. Pressing against her walls, he made her squirm. He brought a second finger into her and pumped in and out with his hand while sucking her clit. Her breathing hitched and sped up.

"Cum bitch! Cum with his mouth on your pussy you filthy whore!"

Torres might have reached an orgasm if Lane hadn't opened his mouth. She couldn't contain her emotions and finally started to cry. Cal stood up and tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"No. I'm fine." She sighed. "I'm fine." It was the first time she spoke and it was a lie. She still wouldn't look Cal in the eye.

"Aww. Trying to make it all better for your little slut Lightman? Looks like she doesn't want you to touch her. Do you love her? Am I forcing you to hurt the woman you love? Nah. I'm not forcing you to do anything you didn't already want to do. It's not love either is it? You care about her sure, but there's no romantic feelings here are there? Hmm…protégé. I guess that'd be more of a father daughter relationship. That's sick Lightman. I knew I was messed up, but you are one sick mother fucker, getting it up for a chick you see as a daughter."

"You've gotten what you want," said Torres. "We're done here."

"Oh no bitch. We are far from done." Lane wasn't smiling anymore.

"Fuck her Lightman. Now."


	8. Chapter 8

Cal didn't know what else to do. He moved toward Torres as she backed herself into the table. It broke his heart to see her shrinking away from him like that. He took a moment to compose himself. He couldn't believe this was about to happen. To think his biggest problem an hour ago was whether or not to finally tell Gillian he loved her.

_Oh my God, Gillian_. Not only was he ruining his relationship with Torres, Gillian would never be able to move past this either when she found out.

Gillian. His Gillian. He pretended it was her waist he wrapped his arm around, her thighs he touched, and her ass he gripped and picked up onto the table.

Torres had stopped crying but it was taking a lot of effort. Cal moved into her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so sorry love."

"It's ok," she said. "I want it to be you." The truth.

Cal looked her in the eyes and smiled sadly. She smiled back.

"Get on with it," Lane contributed, and Torres' smile fizzled and died.

_So this is it. This is going to happen_, thought Cal. Everything this night had been leading up to. Lane was going to get his way. He had won.

Cal held his breath when he entered Torres as if it would hurt her less. Thankfully, she was still very wet. So very, very wet, and tight. At first he pretended she was Gillian again but that just made him want to lose control. It felt amazing being inside her. He struggled to keep a slow, comfortable pace. He couldn't believe he was having sex with Torres. No. Not sex. He was raping Torres. She didn't really want this.

"This isn't your wedding night Lightman. No need to treat her like a delicate flower. Torres is no virgin. A slut like her is used to a good hard fuck."

Cal ignored him but Torres didn't. Her eyes started to well up again. "No no love. Don't listen to him. There's a good girl," Cal whispered, keeping the same slow pace.

"Harder Lightman. Faster. I want you to really give it to her."

Cal couldn't.

"Do it Lightman. I better see that whore on her back, head banging into that computer screen. If that table doesn't start rattling to the point it's gonna bust in half, I'll shoot you in the head and fuck her myself."

"Well it's a very good table. It'll take a lot more than that to break it I reckon." It wasn't the best time to be cracking jokes but it did seem to distract Torres' for a moment anyway. Cal saw a small twitch at the corner of her mouth. He thought if she saw he was still the same old Cal Lightman, she would somehow be more comfortable. Lane didn't find it so amusing. He got closer. He was just over Cal's shoulder now, in Torres' view. So much for trying to make things better. He should really stop doing that, Cal thought.

"You're trying my patients." He stuck the gun against Cal's head this time. "No more warnings. Perhaps Torres should be the one giving you encouragement, unless she wants to be covered in your brains." He stared down at her with lust filled eyes.

"What a beautiful sight. Nothing like watching a nice hard cock pumping a shaven wet pussy." Torres' looked back at him with none of the tenacity she showed before. There was only so much more she could take. "Tell Dr. Lightman you want him to fuck you."


	9. Chapter 9

Torres flushed but did as she was told. She looked at Cal. "I want you to fuck me."

"Oooh, you really are one hot bitch Torres. Why aren't you obliging the lady Lightman?"

Cal wouldn't _fuck_ Torres. She knew this and took control herself by squeezing his ass with her thighs, rocking him into her faster. _Oh god._

"You little cock hungry slut. Tell him again. Tell him how fast and hard you want his dick slamming into your hot wet pussy."

"I…I..I.."

"No need to be shy Torres."

"I.I want you to fuck me faster and harder. I want you to slam into my hot wet pussy."

Such words should never be uttered from those lips Cal thought. It was so wrong. He wanted this to be over so he could hold Torres and tell everything was all right. Instead he pushed in and out of her more quickly, going deeper into her with each thrust.

"Good boy Lightman. Maybe there's hope for you after all. What do you think of your girl here? Does she get Daddy's approval?" He never stopped looking at Torres the whole time he spoke to Cal. "Go ahead and ask him yourself sweetheart. Is it good for him?"

Torres was so close to tears. She looked Cal in the eye as if she really were seeking approval. "Is it good for you?"

Cal tried to find his voice. He was so proud of her. That was what he wanted to say. Instead, he answered the question honestly, "Yes."

Torres looked ashamed and guilty, and also a little scared. She cringed away from Cal and looked off to her right. Cal was starting to hate himself even more than he hated Lane.

"Tell Daddy to fuck you harder. Tell Daddy you love his dick inside you."

"Fuck me harder," she whispered. "I love your dick."

"Oh no no no. That's all wrong. There was no feeling behind that. Plus you didn't call him Daddy."

That sick, twisted, rapist, son of a bitch! If he knew how close to home he was hitting he'd be even more pleased with himself, Cal was sure. It was her dad that molested Torres as a child. No doubt he made her say similar things.

Torres squeezed her eyes shut and the tears flowed. She sobbed into her hands in shame. "Fuck me Daddy. I love your dick inside me Daddy."

"Fuck her Lightman! COME ON!" Cal pushed Torres back onto the table and pulled her hands down from her face. "Tor,..Ria. Ria it's me. Look at me." Slowly, she did. "It's going to be ok. It's just you and me love. Just you and me. I won't hurt you." He was already hurting her so much though, he thought. "We'll get through this together. Trust me." And for some reason, she did. He saw it on her face. She believed him. She still trusted him. Even after all this. He didn't know why. He didn't deserve it, but it made everything so much easier somehow.


	10. Chapter 10

**One day, two chapters. Aren't you guys lucky! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all like it so far!**

* * *

With Ria lying down, Cal was able to come in and out of her much quicker like Lane wanted. He pushed harder still, and let go of his inhibitions. He gave Lane the show he really wanted, and Ria nodded that she understood. It was all for Lane's benefit, and Cal in no way wanted to do the things to her he was about to do. It was time to be done with this torment their captive was putting them through.

Cal pulled Ria's legs up over his waist, behind his back. He leaned up above her and grabbed her throat with both hands squeezing just enough. He used her body as leverage and threw himself into her, pulling back on her neck. In and out, in and out, faster and faster, making the table shake and rattle.

Lane was loving it. "God damn Lightman. That's what I'm talking about. Strangle that bitch!"

Cal felt his orgasm building. He saw the arousal in Ria's eyes too. She was nearing her climax as well. She made the sweetest sex sounds Cal had ever heard. Her eyes fluttered back as her mouth opened in a silent _AHHHH_. Cal responded with a moan that wasn't at all forced and Ria followed up with an "Oh God."

"That's right whore," rasped Lane. "He's making you cum isn't he? Call out his name then. Scream out for him."

"Oh God Cal! Fuck! Yes!" She flung her head back and raked her nails down Cal's body. She was a great actress.

"Tell him to fuck you whore!"

"Fuck me!"

"Harder!"

"HARDER!"

"Yes!"

"YES!"

Ria cried freely. "YES YES FUUUCK!" Cal felt her walls tightening and he couldn't stand it a moment longer. He came hard, slamming his body into her sporadically. He convulsed and finished deep within her with a long groan of elation and shame. He actually finished. He raped Ria Torres and had an orgasm doing it.

"That was quite a show Lightman. Everything I wanted and more. Now get off of her. It's my turn now."

Ria sat up quickly, all signs of after-glow gone. Lane moved around Cal toward Ria. "NO," she shouted. Ria pulled her knees up and tried moving away from him. Her eyes bugged out in fear, but it just excited him more. "What? You didn't think I wasn't gonna get in on this too? I don't mind sloppy seconds. You can't tell me you haven't done worse you little skank. Probably wanted us to take you at the same time. Tut tut. Just like a whore."

Lane was so focused on making Ria squeamish that he didn't pay nearly enough attention to his gun. It hung more loosely from his hand than it did before. It was the only chance Cal was going to get.


	11. Chapter 11

Cal jumped to his side, grabbing Lane's gun arm with one hand and wrapping his fingers around his throat with the other. They fell to ground and wrestled for the gun. Cal crushed Lane's windpipe while trying to gain control of the gun. Ria moved to the door to get out of the way. Cal was much stronger than Lane. All he had managed to do was lamely punch Cal in the back with his free hand a few times. It didn't take long for Cal to get a firm grip on the gun and finally hit Lane with all his might. Only one whack to the head was necessary, but Cal was pissed. Lane was barely recognizable when he was through with him. His face looked like a mashed tomato.

Cal finally stood, his heart racing. Lane lay bleeding and didn't make to stand up, even though he was still, somehow, conscious. He stared at Cal with amused eyes, sputtering blood and spit. Cal didn't expect Lane to kick his hand, sending the gun soaring across the room. He leapt up to race Cal for it, but Ria got there first. She pulled the trigger and sent Lane back to the ground with a bullet square in his chest. She kept firing long after the bullets were gone.

Lane lay there lifeless, eyes open, jaw slack, blood pooling around his dead body. Ria dropped the gun and sunk to her knees. Cal saw shock on her face. She was angry, sad, guilty, and relieved all at once. Cal wanted to hug her and console her, but didn't think he should. Instead, he brought her her clothes and began to dress himself, reliving everything that had just happened.

It felt like they were trapped in that room for hours but it hadn't even been one. Only one hour and their world were totally changed. Cal turned to look at Ria when he was finished dressing. She was fully clothed too, sitting on the edge of another table next to some computer equipment. Cal wanted so badly to hold her and make everything better, but he didn't deserve to after what he did. He couldn't believe she was still in the same room with him after he violated her.

Ria looked up at Cal with the saddest eyes ever and a single tear rolled down her cheek. There was no hate or fear there. She didn't hate him. Cal didn't understand why or how but he was more than happy to accept it. He took it as an invitation and walked to her quickly and held her tight. She grabbed onto him as if her life depended on it. She crawled into his lap and balled into his shoulder.

"Shhh. It's ok love. It's all over now. I've got you Ria."

She sniffed and smiled a small, sad smile.

"Can you call me that for now on?"

"Love?"

"Ria." Her smile spread. He smiled back.

"Of course Ria."

* * *

**Ok, you can breathe now! Six more chapters to go.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was two weeks before Ria came back to work. Cal was surprised she came back at all. After the police interrogation he told her to take as much time as she needed. She had been really spent after that. All the shame came back and then some once she had to retell what had happened. Nothing Cal said helped. She wouldn't look him in the eyes and crossed her arms tight around herself, trying to become invisible. Time was the only way to heal her wounds. He said he was sorry one last time and told her to go home.

Cal worked it out with Reynolds so that the details of what happened stayed out of the media. Everyone at The Lightman Group knew he and Ria were taken hostage and a man was killed, but that was it. That was all they were going to know too. Loker had his assumptions of course. Cal hadn't been in the mood to put extra effort into hiding his feelings and Loker could read the shame and sadness. Cal told him to mind his own bloody business and do the job that he wasn't paying him to do.

Loker left it alone but Gillian wouldn't. She and Cal each respected their imaginary line most of the time, but not in a matter like this. Either he or Ria killed a man in their building and she insisted she had the right to know who. She went back and forth between being angry at Cal and worried for him. She knew it must have been in self defense that Lane was shot but in defense of what?

Cal knew she just wanted to make him feel better and he loved her for it. But he just wasn't ready. When he wanted to talk about it, Gillian would be the first person he would go to. She would forgive him for what he had done. He knew that now. She wouldn't judge him for what happened, but that didn't help him feel any better about it.

It would be wonderful to go to Gillian, who would welcome him with open arms and comfort him any way he needed. But that was why he wouldn't tell her. Not yet. He couldn't contain his emotions around her very well, and he might lose control of them, saying something he didn't want to. He wanted the first time he'd tell her he was in love with her to be on his own terms. He would take his time, and she would be waiting for him.

Cal heard a knock at his office door and looked up to find Ria standing there. She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey boss man."

"Hey." _Gee, how eloquent Lightman_, Cal thought.

Ria smiled for real.

"It's good to have you back" he said.

"Good to be back."

"Nobody knows anything."

She nodded. "Good."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Lie.

"Well off with you then. You've got a lot of work to catch up on. I don't pay you to stand around weakening my door frame."

Being casual worked best for Ria. Cal could tell she wanted to pretend nothing had happened and it was life as usual at The Lightman Group.

They went on like that for the next few weeks and the rest of the employees seemed to forget what had happened. Loker and Gillian weren't fooled of course. Neither was Cal for that matter. Ria wasn't quite herself. Her smiles were forced and she had to fill all silent space with chatter. Cal knew he was expressing the same behavior, especially when she was around. They still didn't look each other in the eyes and barely acknowledged the other. Ria always left early and Cal always stayed late, sure to send Gillian home so he could keep his thoughts for himself.

One night after everyone had gone home, there was a knock at his door. Cal was sure it was Gillian, ready for another round of _Don't worry about It love_ and _When are you going to drop your defensive wall and let me in Cal_? But it was Ria.


	13. Chapter 13

"You got a minute?"

"Of course."

Cal was nervous. Ria walked over to his desk slowly with her face down. He was getting tired of only seeing the top of her head. He hated that she was still so embarrassed and ashamed. She sat down in a spare seat and really looked at him for the first time in over a month.

"I wanted to talk. I don't know if you want to or not, but I want to talk."

Cal was so glad. "Yeah I want to talk Ria."

She smiled. Why did she like it so much when he called her by her first name?

"How've you been?"

"Don't deflect love. Just say what you need to say. I won't bite."

She sighed somewhat dejectedly and took her time.

"I haven't slept a whole night since it happened."

"That's understandable. Not sure I have either to be honest."

She nodded. "Yeah I figured. I just, I keep thinking how pathetic I was. You kept your cool practically the whole time while I just cried like a little girl."

"Now that's just bull shit right there that is." Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You were amazing. You kept your chin held high and you never gave up. I saw the defiance in your eyes, your resolve." Cal paused. "I've never been more proud of you. "

"There were so many times I could have attacked him and gotten his gun before anything happened. When you first got there and he had you on the floor and hit you, I thought you were dead for sure. I knew he was going to kill us both and I didn't do anything. The whole time, I didn't do anything."

She was mad at herself and wanted Cal to reprimand her. She was used to his criticisms and expected him to use their experience as a learning lesson, and Cal wasn't going to do that.

"I'm not going to go through everything that happened with a play by play of what you did wrong and tell you what you should have done. There were a ton of things I could have done and didn't do. You know I could have prevented that whole thing? When I saw you on the surveillance I could have called Reynolds. The police would have shot Lane, not you."

"I didn't mind the shooting him part. I wanted to hurt him. Never thought I'd kill anyone but, he wasn't human."

She was still angry. Cal didn't blame her for that. He'd wanted to hurt Lane too, and was still glad that he did. He didn't know what else to say so he waited for Ria to continue.

"I never thought I'd let anyone hurt me again after my dad. I always imagined I'd kick anyone's ass who'd try."

Cal had been expecting that.

"You still can. I deserve it."

She looked stunned and hurt.

"Not you Dr. Lightman. _Him_. You were as much a victim as I was. _He_ raped me. He used you to do it, but it didn't feel like that. It's his face that keeps me up at night, not yours."

He hadn't thought about it like that before. In a lot of ways Cal felt raped too. He hadn't noticed it before but all the feelings he had were that of a rape victim. He was angry, sad, scared, guilty, anxious, and the whole time it felt like his fault. As if he deserved it or had it coming. It amazed him that he could read other people so well but didn't understand a thing about himself.

"Thanks for saying that," he said. "You've no idea how guilty I've felt. I didn't want to do it of course but that didn't stop me from being able to you know? I mean, what kind of wanker could even perform under those circumstances? You were scared out of your mind and I still, I…" He couldn't continue. He didn't want to say it and the more he tried the harder it was. His nose started to sting and he felt the pressure in his eyes that happened before he started to cry. _Oh brilliant_.

"It's ok Dr. Lightman. It wasn't your fault." Ria put her hands around one of his; the one that wasn't covering his face. And he thought he was supposed to be the one doing the comforting.

"It wasn't yours either Ria. And you can call me Cal by the way."

She smiled. He was really beginning to like that smile. He wanted to see it more often.

They sat there in silence for a while just holding each other's hands. Cal didn't know why he was so worried about talking to her. He had over thought what he was going to say and what he wouldn't say. Sitting there together was all he needed. Ria didn't hate him. They were going to be fine. It wasn't enough for Ria though.

"You're like the dad I always wished I had." She looked as though she might cry and Cal didn't think he could hold it in either if she started. He wasn't strong enough for that anymore.

"Whenever he would hurt me or Ava, we would sit together and dream up ways our lives could be better while I braided her hair or we ate cookies. Ava had big dreams. She always wanted to run away to New York or Paris or something. I just wanted a normal life. A normal family, a dad that was good to me, who took care of me, who would teach me to ride a bike and kiss my elbow when I fell down and scraped it. Who would help me with my homework and interrogate every guy who wanted to go out with me. All the things most girls' dads did that annoyed them, I wanted. I started thinking such a man couldn't exist. And then I met you and became super jealous of Emily."

She laughed at that. Cal laughed with her but he didn't really feel it. He was flattered but it saddened him to hear Ria speak that way.

"For the longest time I refused to believe I had 'Daddy' issues," she finger quoted. "God I hate that term. It's so cliché. I was always the more dominant one in all my relationships. That's probably why none of them lasted more than a few months. But I never wanted a man to have any kind of control over me again."

Cal wasn't sure where she was headed with this and he wasn't sure he wanted to. They were veering into uncharted territory and it made him uncomfortable. But it was important for Ria to get out everything she needed to so Cal kept silent and listened.

"I always made sure to date guys my age, even if I wasn't necessarily attracted to them, just to make sure I wasn't a statistic. How screwed up is that? It was all done subconsciously, but still, I didn't want to be one of those girls who got abused as a kid and grew up to only date men twice her age. I didn't want to be drawn to father figures, desperately trying to earn the love my own dad could never give me. But here I am, working for you, craving your approval, trying to prove myself in some way that will make you see me the way he never did."

Ria's father really did mess her up, thought Cal. He wished he could meet the man somewhere, maybe in an abandoned parking lot or a dark alley, and give him a piece of his mind.

Ria had an amazing talent. She was bright, wise, and had a promising future. He wished great things for her. But mostly wished for her happiness, much like a father would. Cal had already begun seeing Ria in a new light months before Michael Lane entered their lives. He cared for her much more deeply than he did an employee. Cal didn't fully appreciate how important that was to Ria.

"I already see you love. You've impressed me more and more since you started working here and I don't just mean by reading people."

She hung onto his every word.

"You really are an amazing person Ria. You've grown from your past without letting it define you. You're wise beyond your years, you're strong, and you truly know yourself. I think that's what I'm most proud of, because it's something I didn't teach you. I've studied people for decades and can tell what any of them are feeling, but I could never read myself like you can."

Once more, Cal had to watch Ria cry, but this time it was because she was happy.

"I am astoundingly proud of you Ria. I more than approve of you, I admire you. And I'd like to be your friend if you'd let me."

"Then can I ask you to do something? As a friend?"

"Anything." He owed her anything.

"Make love to me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Cal didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what to think. He did _not_ see that coming.

First he was her boss, then her father figure, after that a friend, and now what? A lover? What did she want from him and why would she want it?

His surprise and confusion must have shown on his face. She took a deep breath and composed herself before she explained.

"I became a statistic after all Cal." She stopped to smile at saying his name.

"As much as I tried not to be attracted to you I still was. And this was before that night with Lane."

Cal just looked at her dumbfounded.

"You know that night I came over to your house when Ava ran away?"

He nodded, eyebrows still raised in his confusion.

"Going through all that again with my sister brought up old demons. I think that might be why I've distanced myself from her all these years. She reminds me of my childhood and I become a child again; lost and with no one to turn to."

It still shocked Cal how in touch Ria was with herself.

"I wanted a place to go to where I would feel comfortable and someone would take care of me. It must have been the booze making me think you could possibly take me in your arms and tell me everything would be ok."

"I'm so sorry about that night love. I shouldn't have reacted like I did. I was angry at you for drinking in front of Emily is all."

"Oh no no! Don't apologize. I was wrong. I still feel awful about it. I was fucked up but there's no excuse for barging into your home like that."

He waited for her to continue.

"Even as screwed up as I was, I felt at home there. You're safe and comfortable and that's what I need. I just want closure Cal. Closure after what my dad put me through, closure after what happened to us in the lab."

"And sleeping with me is going to do that is it?" Cal hoped she could try better to explain because he wasn't getting it.

Ria was embarrassed and annoyed. She got up, shaking her head, with her face down.

"You know what? No. This was stupid. I'm sorry," she said and quickly headed for the door.

Cal went after her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh no you don't! You can't leave after that."

He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Help me understand. I want to help you Ria. I do. But you've got to help me understand. You might know what goes on in that brain of yours but I don't. Now tell me, why do you want this?"

Ria looked at him apologetically, her head tilted to the side.

"I can barely explain it to myself. In some ways I see as you as a father figure but in other ways I don't. I'm attracted to you but I don't want to have a romantic relationship. I'm not in love with you or anything."

"Then why-"

"I've been fucked my whole life Cal."

_That was abrupt_.

"Whether it was my dad, or one of my boyfriends, no one has been good to me. Not once have I ever experienced love like I've seen in movies and read in books. It all seems silly and unrealistic to me. I thought one day I might find it, but after being raped, yet again, I'm finding it hard to believe such a thing is real."

"Then why would you want me to be the one to show it to you, since it was me who hurt you like that?"

"That's why it needs to be you Cal! You didn't rape me! That wasn't you. I know that's not how you treat women when you take them to bed, and I want to know what that is."

Cal tried taking it in. He was more than hesitant. He was beginning to get where she was coming from but what she was asking for was a lot. There were so many factors to consider. It was too much. She didn't know what she was asking. How could you experience the act of making love if you weren't _in_ love, as she said she wasn't? What if he couldn't deliver what she wanted? Maybe they would go through with it and she really would give up on love. Maybe he would ruin their newfound friendship forever. Maybe things would be more awkward than ever and she would be forced to quit and leave The Lightman Group. Maybe he would start touching her and she would freak out and run screaming 'rape.' Maybe maybe maybe…He had been thinking a lot of maybes through lately and where did it get him? He was more distant from Gillian than ever and he was too chicken shit to stand up to a maniac like Lane. He was done with maybe, besides; thinking things through wasn't his style.

Cal placed his hands on both sides of Ria's face and kissed her gently. His lips barely touched hers waiting for her to kiss back. He felt the smile on her lips as she pressed them further into his rather aggressively, and he stopped.

"No Ria."

She looked hurt when he suddenly pulled away.

"You wanted me to show you what love is and this is it. Let me teach you how to take it slow. Let me be gentle and good to you."

She smiled the greatest smile he had seen yet, and her eyes smoldered.

"Take me to your place?"

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 16

**The last few chapters were difficult to do. It took a bunch of rewrites and I still wasn't completely satisfied, but I'm glad you guys liked them!**

* * *

After a silent drive home, they stood in Cal's living room, not really knowing what to do next. Cal usually didn't have that problem. He had more than his share of women over and was never shy about it. This was different by far. This was Ria. She was confused in a lot of ways which led Cal to believe he was making a huge mistake. But if this was what she wanted, he would give it to her. He would give her anything if it somehow fixed her grim outlook on love and men. He refused to be the final nail in the coffin that made her give up on finding true happiness.

"Uhh…" he said scratching his head. "Can I get you a drink?"

She giggled at his awkwardness. "Umm…no that's ok. I don't normally drink. When I do, I tend to do stupid things, like welcoming myself into my boss's home and spooking his kid."

"But you're already in my home. And more than welcome"

"I don't want to be liquored up for this. Why don't we just take up where we left off that night, if you had let me kiss you instead of throwing me back in the shower?"

"You want to have sex in the shower?"

"No! I want to kiss you."

She started walking slowly to him.

"And I want you to kiss me back."

She put her hands on his shoulders and slid them around his neck.

"And then I want you to carry me to your bed, like in a cheesy romance novel and make mad, passionate love to me for the first time."

"First time? Like, there's going to be a second, third, fourth time?"

"No Cal. _My_ first time. _Our_ first and _only_ time. This is a one-time thing. I'm not asking for anything more than this night."

"You can ask me for anything love. I think I'll always have trouble saying no to you."

"Have you wrapped around my little finger hunh?"

"I reckon you do."

"I always wanted to hear a man tell me that."

She smiled with her eyes on his lips. He pulled her closer to him, his arms tight around her waist. She held on tight and pressed her lips firmly, yet softly to his. Cal moved his hand up the back of her shirt as he slid his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. She was an amazing kisser and he was already starting to get hard.


	17. Chapter 17

Never breaking the kiss, Cal slid his arm that wasn't on the small of Ria's back, under her knees and lifted her up. Just as she wanted, he carried her to his bedroom and placed her on his bed.

Cal crawled on top of Ria and continued to kiss her. He wanted to take things slow and treat her like a queen. Ria clung to him, running her hands all over his body. Cal never wanted to stop kissing her. She was so warm and soft, and she tasted like cinnamon. He had imagined she would taste like cinnamon.

Eventually they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Wow," said Ria, putting one hand to her forehead. "You're amazing."

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Cal moved his hand around to her stomach and rested it on the edge of her shirt, waiting for her permission. She glanced down at his hand and back up to his eyes and smirked. That was all Cal needed and he pulled her shirt up revealing her bra. She was wearing a lacy pink number this time that Cal thought suited her nicely. He pulled the shirt the rest of the way over her head and let it fall to the floor. He ran his hands down her front, taking in every perfect angle. He stopped at the top of her pants and looked up at her again, wanting to make sure he didn't cross a line. She grinned but rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You don't have to ask permission before you touch every article of clothing. I expect to be naked for this."

"And I expect you to let me know if I make you at all uncomfortable and tell me to stop."

"That won't happen. Now stop spoiling the mood. Unless you don't want to do this?"

"Ahh darling you have no idea how much I want to do this."

He made his point by running his hands up and down her thighs, looking at her hungrily.

"Then take my pants off Cal."

He could tell she was comfortable with him. The only things he could read on her face were arousal and contentedness. Plus hearing her tell him to take off her pants made his own incredibly uncomfortable, so he got on with it.

He leaned back, straddling her hips and started to take the rest of her clothes off. She began with the top of his shirt once he had gotten to unclasp her bra. In no time they were completely naked and just lay there admiring each other.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

She smiled.

"So are you."

He grinned his cheeky one-sided grin. "I wouldn't go that far love."

Cal slowly spread himself on top of her, feeling every bit of her hot skin with his. It was as though he was touching her body for the first time. The incident that happened before seemed a distant memory long forgotten. He hadn't had the time then to get a good look at how beautiful Ria was. He didn't have the chance to admire the way she felt under his hands. Her breasts were full and perfectly round. Her long legs wrapped around him were incredible. And when he ran his fingers down her taunt stomach, it spread delicious shivers throughout her body.

Cal kissed her again. It was every bit as sweet and spicy as the first kiss. He moved down her neck, earning a moan when he got to a sweet spot. He kissed down her collar bone and over her breasts, taking a moment to suck in a nipple before continuing downward. A tiny bead of sweat dripped down to her naval, and he followed the trail with his tongue. She moaned even more at this and he stopped to kiss beneath her bellybutton.

Ria was shaking in anticipation and spread her legs apart to give Cal just enough room to squeeze in between. He spread her lips apart and slid his tongue down her folds. She gasped and tightened her hands into fists, trying to control herself. He rubbed her clit with his tongue before sucking it and pressing his tongue into her, moving it around. Ria clamped her thighs around Cal's head and arched her back with pleasure.

"Oh God Cal! I can't take it anymore. Please!"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

He saw her smile but she didn't have enough in her to laugh.

"Cal please. Please take me."

His already hard cock twitched at that and he raised himself over her again, looking into her eyes.

"You sure about this? Really sure?" He hoped to God she said yes.

"Yes. Please," she responded immediately. There was no hesitation in her face. All she wanted was him.

Cal pressed his lips to hers as he finally entered her. They both moaned and gasped. They held each other tight as Cal moved in and out of her tight heat achingly slow. She wanted him to make love to her, and he did. He wasn't fast or forceful, only slow, gentle, and loving; something she had never experienced before.

Ria squeezed Cal with her legs and threw back her head, arching her back. Cal felt her inner walls tightening and saw the silent plea on her face, begging him for release. He sped up slightly and moved deeper into her, throwing her into the greatest orgasm of her life. The sight was breathtaking. He followed after her. Cal pulled her to him tightly and tried to move as little as possible but couldn't help but groan as he came to completion.

Neither of them moved. They lay there together, tangled in each other's sweaty limbs, trying to catch their breath. Neither spoke for a long time. Cal was beginning to worry when he felt something cold and wet on his face. He watched Ria cry silent tears of happiness. She wore a small smile and had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Thank you."

Cal swept her hair away from her glowing face.

"Of course love."

Cal saw something in Ria then that he couldn't quite place. It was as if all the worries and fears she ever had had simply vanished. She didn't say it, and probably couldn't if she wanted to, but Cal knew she was truly healed. Not just from what they were forced to do months ago, but from everything. After a lifetime of abuse at the hands of her father, boyfriends, and then Lane, Ria didn't think she deserved to be loved. Cal showed her what she could have and deserved to have. It was as if making love to her erased the hate her father instilled in her by hurting her as a child. She needed another man, who she respected and looked up to, to love her back, like her real father never could.

It warmed Cal's heart to see her like that, and know he was the one to make it happen. Instead of ruining their relationship, they formed a closer bond.

They would both go on with their lives as usual, but with a different outlook. Ria would one day find love. She believed good men existed now, and just knowing that would be enough to get her by until the right guy came along. Cal, luckily, was already in love. He wouldn't put off telling Gillian the truth for another day. And if she wasn't ready, he was willing to wait.

Cal and Ria unwrapped themselves and cuddled into bed for the night not needing to say anything else. They both desperately needed closure and they finally had it.

The End


End file.
